The Kronicals Of Rebecca Swansin/Chapter 13
Text CHAPTRE 13: THE LECSHURE As I rain down the hal at the quickest speed I thought baeck to my life hear in fourks. Wen I first got hear, it was chadley who introdooced me to al of his fiends and familly. Without him bella and I wouldnt of had anything in comon. What wuld everybuddy think if they learned that I was the one who kiled chadley? Would any of them still accept me as their friend? Would edowerd love me anymore? Would I be able to hoke up with any guys I likd? "Rebecca gurl wassup" asked tanishashanqua who was for my literachure clas. "not much gurl" I sed back. The teecher Mr. Cleerwater stated to talk about his lectur when I beagan to get bord. "Wurks maed in dis time period were made in the modernist period. As a genrah modernism id difficult to defaine because there are no set kwalifyers that determine if sumthing is modernistic or not. Despite the lac of a koncreate definition it is stil posible to determinh if a work is modernisitic or noit. I argu that Bernisee Boobs Her Hair is a piece of literashure efectedby modernism b/c of the mane caracters alienation form teen sosiety, the wurk's analisis of a formeing generashional gap, and da pushing fo social boundries in wich the mane character indules in,,," I stooped listening to the fuicking boreing lecshure going on because I new that school was a waist of time and that we shouldbt be talking about ded people anways. Besides if I had any qustions about the paste I could just ask edowerd since he was born in 190. "psst tanishashanqua" I tryd to get her atention but it loked like she was to busy talking notes. Tanishadshanqua cums from a getto neyborhood in fourks were peple get robed and shot a lot. Tanshina had red scarlet hare from her head drapping down to her but wich was very pretty but nt very easy to taek caer of. But she did her hare in a getto way so it loked fuckign ugly most of the tiem. For sumone who alwaeys does peples hares she cant do her own very wel. "god (judah) gurl what is it" she angrilee ansered. Shanquas god is also Judah like just me. "is it bad to kill someone if they are hurtin sumone you hold closse" "hell fucking yea" she happilee exckaimed "but why" I wonderered "becase if the popo cetch ya then youll get your ass thrown in jhail cracka" "oh" I realized. Mr. Cleerwater was still taking very boringlee about thinsg that just didnt apply to me. ",,, a metaphor for the transfomeshin that amerikan sosiety was maekin in the jaz era. Modernist valyoos and a diselusionment frum the great war evokd progresive konsepts that were new and bould, sum reseeved wel and others reseeved poorly. The conflict between Bernise and Marjoree is indikativ of clashs in sosietal norms that transishional America wuz fasing" He finaly finished and I was gladf becuse that was serioiusly the most borng piece of shit lectur I ever had to site through and reed. But now I could talk to edowerd and go find Alicia so that was good. "Hey edowerd what are we doing about the cops" I asked "wee doth need to destroyeth thine evidence or putteth the blameth on someone elserth" he answered grately." I wasn't too shure about this because I wanted to do gud things dep down. I thoght it was helping Alicia to kill chadley but I guess im just misunderstud. Then the bell rang and I loked up. It was bella in the hall. I tought she loked like a fucking scank with syfilis in her fishnet stalkins and slutty pink miniskirts but I gess guys jsut liek that shit or sumthing. Anyways the poiny of this is tht I realizd something. "edowerd. I think I found someone who can taek the blame!" I sed. Characters Notes Chapter 13